Harry Potter and the Warriors of Thunderclan
by Jay-The-Cheetah
Summary: Harry and friends are somehow transported to Thuderclan. Where a large threat threatens to destroy the clans. Will Harry and Co. be able to help? HarryxGinny HermionexDraco JayxCinder and SquirrelxAsh. Ron-bashing and Brambleclaw-bashing
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and groaned. My head was really pounding. I looked around and was surprised to see that I was in a forest and not the girl's common room. When I tried to lift up a hand to rub my head, I saw a ginger paw instead of the normal human appendage. I jumped up and twisted my neck as far around as I could. I saw a ginger back with barely visible red stripes and a long red bushy tail. I also had two white paws, one in the front and the other in the back. Suddenly, I heard a low groan somewhere to my right. There were two more fluffy cats; one had the same fur color as me but without the white paws; the other was jet black with a lightning shaped scar on his head and the fur on his back was sticking up in random parts. Looking around I saw many other cats: one was a dark brown and had a really bushy tail; two also had the same pelt as me but they had white chests instead of white paws; one was a light cream colored cat with a dreamy look on her face; one was black with a white paw and tail tip; the last one was a small brown cat with black stripes. My attention was turned back to the black one. I walked over to him and nuzzled his side. The tom opened his eyes to reveal the striking green they hid. I was slightly smaller than him, I realized.

"Hey, Harry," I meowed, hoping he couldn't hear my heart pounding, "Trying to sleep the day away?"

"Ginny," he mumbled, "Is that you?"

"Of course," I purred, "I can't ruddy well be Ron and I'm most certainly am not Fred or George."

Harry smiled and let out a quiet purr. I smiled and walked over to the cat next to him. I guessed it was Ron because he was snoring like him. I poked him in the side and (when he didn't respond) bit his twitching tail. Hard. Ron jumped up and let out a loud yelp that made everyone else wake up.

"Maybe I should have woken up you first, Ron," I laughed.

Before Ron could do anything, an ice white tom walked out from a bush with two huge toms beside him. One tom was a dusty black and the other was a dirty brown. The ice white tom glared at us with his ice blue eyes.

"Please tell me, Potter," he spat, "Why can't I sleep and why are we stupid cats like Granger's?"

I rolled my eyes and licked my white paw. Malfoy was still an arrogant prat. Harry snorted and looked at me with boredom. I put down my paw and shrugged. I turned back around in time to see Malfoy look at me with affection.

"Ginny," he purred in that stupid voice of his, "Why do you hang out with these losers? Why didn't you stay with me?"

I flattened my ears and looked at everyone's shocked expressions. "I told you, Malfoy," I hissed, "I don't want to be with a stupid arrogant prat like you. And if you don't stop following me, I will either hex you at home or claw you to shreds here."

Malfoy flattened his ears but he didn't look angry. "You still have your attitude, Ginny," Malfoy purred, "But I know you won't really hurt me. You said you wouldn't in your fourth year, when we started dating, remember?"

Now, Malfoy was standing right next to me, twisting his tail with mine. He pressed his cheek to mine and let out a weird rusty purr. It sounded different from Harry's great sounding purr. I unsheathed my claws and hissed out "Wanna bet?" before I racked my claws down his face. Malfoy hissed and jumped at me. Then the black tom pounced on me and helped pin me down. I growled and felt a heat flash pass through my body. I knew what was about to happen. I closed my eyes and felt a presence make itself known in my mind.

_It is time for me to be released my now furry companion _A dark female voice smirked.

_Alright Flame _I muttered_ just only hurt Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle._

_What about Ron?_

_Not today my fire controlling friend not today._

_Fine. But you can't protect him forever._

Flame grinned and took control of my mind and my body. I watched her like muggles watched a movie. My pelt turned blood red and I knew my eyes turned completely orange.

"I think I like being a cat," Flame hissed, throwing the tom off her, "Because my host has claws that can help me control my fire."

Flame drew fire from her stomach and put it on her claws. She then ran her claws down Malfoy's sneering face, scaring it even more. I grinned as she smirked. Flame slashed at the black tom's stomach as he pounced at her and pinned him down. I silently chuckled, knowing that loud noises threw of Flame's concentration.

"Hey blackie," Flame snarled, "Being pinned ain't so fun, is it?"

The black tom writhed in terror and squealed. Flame chuckled and let him go. Malfoy and the brown tom were already gone. Flame turned and looked into the shocked and scared faces of everyone.

"Don't worry," Flame purred, "I'm under strict orders from Ginny not to harm any of you, especially scar boy over here. Ginny would kill me if I laid a claw on him. Anyways, it's time for me to go. See you tomorrow, my cute little kitties."

Flame retreated back into her little room in my head. When I had complete control, I rolled my eyes and sighed. Flame says the weirdest things at the weirdest moments. Before I could explain, Ron tackled me and pinned me down for the second time today. I growled and tried to push him off. No luck at all.

"Ron, what on Earth are you doing," Hermione screeched, "Get off of Ginny!"

"This not my little sister," Ron snarled, "This is a terrible beast."

I twitched and asked Flame for strength.

_Can I be released _Flame asked.

_Fine _I sighed _just don't hurt him too badly._

_Don't worry even if I want to kill him I won't._

Flame quickly took control and threw Ron off her. Ron looked scared and backed away. Flame jumped at Ron and ran her fire covered claws down his side and flank.

"What have you done with Ginny," Ron growled.

"I'm part of her you stupid prat," Flame hissed.

"Ginny would never go out with someone like Malfoy."

Flame had a guilty look on her face and sat down. "I kinda influenced her to like Malfoy."

_WHAT?_

Suddenly, I felt a cold draft and I was drifting outside my body. Everyone, including me, gasped. I quickly got over my shock and glared at the red she-cat.

"Whaddya mean influenced," I screamed.

Flame flinched and flattened her ears. "Well, Draco really liked you, Ginny, and I thought he would be a great mate for you. I didn't know he was mean until he cheated on you. Then I stopped influencing you. I never told you because, well, I didn't want you to be upset. Besides, I know who your true mate is."

"Okay, I get that, but why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been angry."

"I didn't want you to end up hurting anybody. Then you would have gotten a detention from Snape and I know how much you hate his detentions."

I grinned and flicked my tail over her back. "You know me. By the way, who is my true mate?"

Flame grinned and whispered into my ear, "Its scar boy over here" before I was back in my mind. I did a mental dance before taking control of my body. Harry looked at me and opened his mouth when he was suddenly tackled by a brown tabby tom. Fred was tackled by a black she-cat and George was already pinned down by a golden tabby. Luna and Neville were fighting a long-legged black tom with a brown under belly. I turned around and jumped at a gray tabby she-cat. She hissed at me and clawed my shoulder. Suddenly, she was pulled off of me by Ron. He grinned and resumed fighting the she-cat. I looked around and saw Hermione cowering in front of a black tom with a weird green stripe down his back. I growled and jumped onto his back, only to be stopped by a HUGE brown tabby with tiger like stripes. Suddenly, in a flash of white, Malfoy was instantly by my side, beating up the huge cat. I think he looked at me again but I was already helping Hermione. Her dark brown eyes were looking at everyone as she seemed to be battling with herself. I jumped onto the back of a weird looking purple and white she-cat. I grabbed her scruff in my jaws and pinned her down. A black and purple she-cat (MEH) ran and tackled me to the ground. She slashed at my muzzle as I clawed at her chest. She ran her claws down my side and blood gushed out. I bit her foreleg and didn't let go. She screeched and used her other paw to claw my face. Her hind legs were battering my stomach, leaving deep claw marks. Suddenly, a loud yowl was heard and everyone stopped fighting. The she-cat had managed to grab one of my paws and had started to bite down hard. Thankfully, she let it go and got off of me. I scrambled up to sitting position and it was really painful. I started to wobble and fell over. A bright orange tom was standing over me. He gently grabbed my scruff and helped me stand up. However, my eyesight was starting to go fuzzy. I leaned heavily on the tom. He meowed something but I didn't understand. We started to walk and I had to really concentrate so I wouldn't trip over my own paws. A black shape pressed itself to my other side. I don't know who it was, but I was grateful nonetheless. Soon, we got to a clearing and I could barely stay on my paws. I was sat down in front of a huge rock. I tried to follow the movements of the orange tom, but I got dizzy and fell backwards. By now, I was fighting to stay conscious. I could feel Flame desperately trying to help me but it was futile. I was out.

I woke up in my dream and saw trees. It was really beautiful.

"Beauty isn't it." I wasn't surprised when Flame talked to me. I simply nodded and looked at the trees. I realized that there was a different scent here. Suddenly, a blue gray she-cat appeared out from behind a tree. She looked at us with her blue eyes. "Why are you here? And why are there two of you."

"There are two of us because we share the same body. We don't know why we're here."

The she-cat looked suspicious and was about to say something, when someone yowled, "Bluestar!"

A gray tabby tom trotted towards us and glared at me and Flame with his blue eyes. "Bluestar, these two she-cats must come with me. They shouldn't be here. They aren't dead yet."

"Okay, Jayfeather, you may take them to your Clan." Bluestar looked at me and Flame one more time and walked into the trees. It was only then did I realize that she had stars in her pelt. Jayfeather glared at us and walked away, motioning us to follow with his tail. I looked at Flame and followed. Flame was right behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Warriors or Harry Potter. If I did, would I really be here right now?**

I woke up and saw that I was looking into the frightened face of Harry. I smiled and purred. Harry looked relieved and licked my forehead. He was shoved away and the white face of Malfoy was right over me. Malfoy covered my face with licks and I was too tired to care. Soon I became annoyed and bit his tongue. Malfoy squeaked and begged me to let go. I glared at him and let go, spitting out the bad taste in my mouth. Harry curled up around me and groomed my back. I decided to try and tame the fur on his back. I only succeeded in making the rest his fur stand up and become unruly. I laughed at Harry's new look. He grinned, a fang poking out of his mouth cutely.

"Didn't think you'd make it, Ginny, you were hardly breathing," Harry stated, "And you've been out for ages."

"Yeah, if ith wathn't for Jayfeather, you'de be dead," Malfoy meowed. I twisted my head around and saw the same tabby tom whom I and Flame met. He was treating Malfoy's tongue with weird looking plants.

"Thanks for saving my life, Jayfeather," I meowed quietly. Jayfeather looked in my direction. I could see that his eyes were not really looking at me. "You're blind, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he silently hissed, "But that doesn't mean I am not capable of taking care of myself."

I tilted my head to the side. "I never said you couldn't."

A look of surprise passed through Jayfeather's expression. Suddenly, he sniffed the air and a smile passed across his muzzle. The same gray tabby I first fought with walked in and pressed her muzzle against Jayfeather's flank. Behind her were two little kittens. One ran to Jayfeather and bowled him over while the other was more hesitant about his steps. Jayfeather laughed as the one that ran him over started to drum its paws against his stomach. "Hey, Earthkit, have you and your brother been nice to the visitors?"

"Of course, why would we, Dad," Earthkit squeaked, innocently. Somehow, he sounded like Fred to me. I think they may have talked and played with each other. The other one flattened his ears and pounced at me. He landed on my back and made me fall right after I stood up. "Good morning, sleeping kitty," he purred, "Thought you would never wake up. I'm Stonekit, that's Earthkit, and my mom, Cinderheart."

Cinderheart walked over to me and pulled Stonekit off my sore back. "Aren't you the she-cat that fought me and Jayheart," she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes," I meowed, rolling over onto my back, batting imaginary butterflies, "You two nearly raked me to shreds. Think you could give me a paw and get that white idiot over there?"

I let out a short _mrrow _of amusement at her shocked expression. "I was kidding, mouse-brain."

Cinderheart relaxed and laughed with me. Harry pressed his nose to my ear and sighed. I turned around and licked his cute gray nose. He went cross-eyed, looking at it. I giggled and pressed my forehead to his. I brought my red tail around and twined it with his black tail. I heard a growl and had a feeling it was Malfoy. Harry was staring deep into my eyes. "You know your eyes change color? Right now, they are green, just like mine. When you talk to Malfoy, they are very dark amber. In battle, they are a lighter shade of amber. I wonder what other colors there are."

I widened my eyes and Harry purred, "They are now a beautiful shade of blue. Now, they are a lighter shade of green."

I smiled and purred, "Thank you for telling me my eye colors. I got to go now, no time to explain."

Flame had sent heat waves to get my attention. Jayfeather looked at me in surprise as I ran out. I ran into a long-furred white tom with blue eyes. He glared at me and pinned me down. Flame immediately took control and threw the tom off of us. I looked at my paws and realized they were yellow instead of the usual red. I looked at my back and saw bright orange stripes. Suddenly, a brown tabby with amber eyes and a ginger she-cat with a white paw tackled me and pinned me down. Flame was getting angry; I could see the smoke curling up from our mouth. Suddenly, a midnight blue tom with white spots and silver-gray eyes came and pushed the cats off of us. "Midnight at your service, my sweet," he purred in a smooth voice.

"My sweet…I could get used to that, pretty boy," Flame purred, wrapping around Midnight. He just purred.

_Hey Flame _I whispered to her _doesn't that purr sound familiar?_

_Why, Ginerva Molly Weasley, I think you are correct. That sounds exactly like Harry, that handsome devil._

_Harry's mine, Flame. If this is his mind-guest, then he is yours._

_Perrrrfect._

"So, pretty boy, what brings a cat like you to a place like this," Flame asked, walking around the blue tom.

"I am here because I am the mind-guest of the boy your host likes."

"I thought so. Why don't we take a walk and we can discuss our powers."

Something tells me that this is going to be a long walk.

_**~~With Hermione and Ron~~**_

"I can't believe you attacked your sister like that," a certain brown she-cat yelled at her 'mate'.

"You know I did it for our own protection," he yelled back.

"I cannot believe you thought tackling Ginny and pinning her down _after_ she was done getting rid of Malfoy and his goons."

Ron hissed before swiping at his mate. "You heard what Malfoy said! Ginny's possessedby an evil demon. I don't know why you want to defend her, Mione."

"**Don't Mione me**," the she-cat growled out, her eyes flashing to a flat black before returning to their usual brown, "**Ginny is not possessed and I will not stand by and listen as some ingrate bad mouths my friends.**"

Ron froze, paralyzed. He felt as though the ground was trying to pull him down. Hermione glared at him one more time before walking away.

_**~~With Harry/Midnight and Ginny/Flame~~**_

"So you mean to tell that you can hear other people, or cats in this case, thinking," Flame meowed, shocked.

"Yes and right now someone is having an internal battle with themselves behind the bushes," Midnight meowed in his oh-so-smooth tone.

Both cats were shocked when they found that the person behind the bushes was none other than-


End file.
